Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray that holds a print medium on which an image is printed with ink in a marginless manner, and a printing apparatus and an information processing method using the tray.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-338338 describes an ink jet printing apparatus including a tray dedicated to printable discs in order to apply ink to the printable discs to print an image. Examples of the printable discs include CDs (Compact Discs) and DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-338338 describes no configuration configured to print an image on a print medium such as printable discs in a marginless manner. Margin-less printing is a method of printing an image on a print medium so as to avoid forming a margin at the edge of at least a part of the print medium. Ink is applied even to an area located outside the print medium.
In a case where marginless printing is performed using the printing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-338338, ink adhering to the outside of the print medium may adhere to the dedicated tray for printable discs, and the adhering ink may be attached to a user's hand. Thus, the printing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-338338 fails to perform marginless printing. In general, the dedicated tray for printable discs is formed of a hard material such as plastics and is likely to repel ink. In a case where marginless printing is performed using such a tray, the ink on the tray is likely to adhere to the user's hand.